Demonic Retreat
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When a young woman from Sam's past brings him a daughter he didn't know about, it soon becomes apparent that the "Yellow-Eyed Demon" will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. And that "something" is three-year-old Kalika, and Sam will do whatever it takes to protect her. Please R&R. Story is better than it sounds.
1. Shaelyn & Kalika

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, so please be nice, i'm not used to writing these types of stories. This story takes place between seasons 4 and 7...Enjoy!**

Sam Winchester awoke with a start, the twenty-six-year-old didn't know what woke him or why he was woken up.

"Hey Sammy, we need to go!" Dean called.

"Dean? What time is it?" He asked his older brother.

Dean ignored him.

"We have a case, a young woman was found dead early this morning, she was found with her heart ripped out of her chest from what it sounded like."

"So we're FBI today? Going to the morgue?"

"What the hell do you think?"

Sam said nothing and got changed, growing tired of his brothers behavior.

"What do you think? Is it a shape shifter? Yellow eyes? A vampire?" Sam asked.

"I have a good bet it's the yellow eyed demon, only time will tell." The older man answered, and they drove to the hospital in complete silence.

The two brothers arrived at the nurses desk, only for Sam's heart to practically stop when he saw the young woman sitting there.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, what brings y'all back to Michigan?" The woman asked, brushing her long blonde hair out of her deep blue eyes. Sitting next to her, was a little girl, who was no older than about three-years-old, with waist length, chocolate brown hair and the same dark blue eyes.

Sam felt like he was looking at a carbon copy of him self.

"Shaelyn? How are ya doing?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the little girl.

"Fine, how's the supernatural hunting going?" The woman, Shaelyn asked.

On the inside of her lower right arm she had a similar "Devil's Trap" tattoo that they both had. The three of them were similar in every way.

"We're here to_" Dean started, but the blonde cut him off.

"To take a look at the dead body that was brought in this morning?"

Before either one could say a word, Shaelyn got up, ordering the toddler to stay put.

"The young woman was brought in with a cut through her abdomen and third degree burns."

"We got reports that her heart had been ripped out."

"Just about, her heart had almost been melted by some type of heat."

The brothers exchanged looks.

"Yellow eyes."

Upon hearing this, Shaelyn turned around.

"Sam, I need to speak with you in the hall."

The young man nodded and left with the younger woman, allowing Dean to examine the body.

Sam sighed.

Yes, he still had feelings for Shae.

Yes, she left him over text and never talked to him again, but there must have been a reason.

"Last night, the "Yellow eyed Demon" payed me a visit..."

"Don't tell me you made a deal with him?"

"He told me if I didn't give her up_"

"Who's she?" Sam asked, growing impatient.

"Kalika's in danger, he said that if I didn't give her up, i'll be hurt, and he wouldn't want to hurt a pretty thing like me, he said he'd take her by force if he had to." Shaelyn explained, letting a tear slip down her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, that's what he does, he made a similar deal with my mom...but who's Kalika?"

Just then, the same little girl, Kalika, ran up and hugged the blonde.

"Mama"

Shaelyn sighed.

"Sam, this is Kalika, your daughter."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	2. Arguments

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I was gonna update last night, then laziness kicked in. Enjoy!**

Sam stared down at the little girl, unsure of what to make of her.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"She's three, remember that year when_" Shaelyn started, but Sam cut her off.

"I remember that day."

Dean had just finished examining the body when Sam, Shaelyn, and Kalika entered the morgue.

"So, what's the prognosis oh great one?" The younger Winchester asked, teasing his older brother.

"We are definitely looking at a demons work Sammy, you and I need to go see Bobby, and fast."

"Yeah, Dean? Our small group has turned into a quartet."

The thirty-year-old gave Sam a weary, confused, look.

Sam sighed.

"Dean, meet Shaelyn and Kalika, our new members."

Within minutes, the two brothers were in the young doctors office, arguing with each other.

"Why the hell do you wanna bring them? I understand why you wanna bring Shae, but a kid? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"It's for Kalika's protection that they come with us."

"Who the hell is Kalika?"

"My daughter."

Dean glared.

If looks could kill, Sam would be dead a thousand times.

"You have a daughter? I'm hurt that you didn't tell me Sammy."

"It's not funny Dean! Yellow-Eyes will stop at nothing to get her."

"What does a demon want with a kid anyway?"

Sam gave the older man an 'are you freaking kidding me?' look.

"Oh right...the blood with the demon and the ESP crap."

Sam sighed, resisting the urge to punch his older brother in the face.

"I'm concerned for their safety, especially Kali's."

"Jesus Sam! You've known you were a father for ten minutes. You still have feelings for Shae, don't you?"

"So what if I do? It's not like you don't have feelings for some of your ex girlfriends!" Sam exclaimd.

"Well, I don't bring them with us!"

For what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, Sam sighed, running a hand through his brown hair in frustration.

"I know how to settle this...rock, paper, scissors, best two out of three, if I win, they get to come with us." He explained.

As if on cue, both boys exchanged moves in the game, as always, Sam won with Rock, while Dean lost with .

"Always with the scissors Dean."

Dean sighed.

"Alright, we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


	3. Trouble

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy lately. Enjoy!**

Sam and Dean pulled into Shaelyn's driveway, anxious to get away and leave this town behind them, to protect the mother and daughter.

"Do they know we're coming?" Dean asked.

"No, we're just gonna show up unannounced and kidnap them." Sam said sarcastically, giving Dean an, 'are you fucking kidding me?' look, and Dean slapped him upside the head, in no mood for Sam's games.

Just as the two brothers got out of the car, they heard the sound of glass breaking and screams, one of which, he recognized as Shaelyn's. In a rush, Sam put some bullets into the gun he kept in the glove compartment on the passenger side of the car, while Dean got the demon knife and put it in his back pocket.

"Shaelyn!" He called, breaking the kitchen window and climbing through it, careful to avoid the shards of glass.

Sam felt his heart nearly stop, when he saw Shaelyn on the kitchen floor, bleeding profusely from a cut in her abdomen.

"Shealyn? Where's Kalika?" Sam asked, kneeling beside the twenty-four-year-old.

Shaelyn's blonde hair was dyed red with blood, and she was struggling to breathe and answer him.

"Up...Stairs...Room...Hiding." She gasped.

"Sam! Go get the kid, I'll call 911...now!" Dean yelled, pushing his brother towards the stairs.

"Kalika?" Sam called, coming into a room that looked like it was made for a little girl.

"Who is it?" The little girl asked, obviously crying and scared.

"It's me."

The twenty-six-year-old turned around towards the closet and quietly opened the door, he knew better then to make too much noise in situations like these, especially if the demon wanted Kalika.

"Daddy?"

Before Sam could answer the three-year-old, Dean came into the room, a sad look in his eyes, the two knew it couldn't be good.

"Where's Mommy?"

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


	4. On The Road

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Sam and Dean looked at Kalika.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" She asked, her electric blue eyes boring into Sam's green ones.

"Kalika, do you know what heaven is?" The twenty-six-year-old asked.

Kalika nodded.

"Well, your Mommy went there...you're gonna be alright." He explained, hugging the little girl close to him.

"Okay you two, you can have your father daughter moment in the car, now let's go." Dean ordered, grabbing the demon knife while Sam picked up Kali.

"Okay, Kali, I need you to be brave, we're going to walk right by Mommy, I want you to close your eyes, do you understand?"

Kalika nodded and closed her eyes, burying her face into her fathers chest. Walking right by the kitchen, they saw Shaelyn's dead body.

"You're doing great, Kali, we're almost to the car."

Once in the car, Sam put Kalika in the back seat, assuring her that it was safe to open her eyes again.

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

Sam sighed.

"Somewhere safe, where the person who hurt Mommy can't get you." He answered, not wanting to traumatize the girl any more than she already was.

Just as he had said that, Dean's phone rang.

"Bobby? Talk to me."

"Who ever hurt Mama is gonna hurt me next?"

"Not necessarily, princess...he sees you as...special."

"I'm special?" Kalika asked, smiling.

"Yes, but not in a good way."

"What kind of way then?"

_He's gonna use you for his own evil purposes..._He thought, but didn't voice his thoughts out loud.

Dean hung up the phone and sighed, keeping his eyes on the road as he did so.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing, we're going to see Bobby."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me really happy :)**


End file.
